


Alpha Pussy

by pulse268



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Boypussy, Genital Swap, M/M, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves eating Derek out. He loves the way his Alpha writhes under his tongue. </p><p>It's his favorite way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom. Woot! Hope I did Sterek justice!

Derek is stretched out on his back with Stiles between his legs, eating him out on the bed in his room inside the loft.

"Ah! Stiles... ," Derek breathes out, a hand fisted in Stiles hair. Derek cards his fingers through the younger man's hair as his swollen clit is sucked. He whimpers from sensation the suction gives him.

Stiles hums as he licks down Derek's cunt, pulling a moan from the Alpha. He nibbles on his outer lips, giving little swipes of his tongue. Derek's thighs quiver and tense around him, legs hiked up onto his broad shoulders. He runs his hands soothingly across the muscles as he licks at Derek's pink folds. Derek's hand tightens in his hair pushing him further down onto his wet pussy. 

"Mmm," Stiles moans against the Alpha's cunt and strength. He eagerly buries face further, sucking and licking the hot, wet cunt in front of him. "You taste so good, Derek.“

A moan is all Stiles gets in response. Stiles' left hand runs up Derek's side, reaching a perked nipple and flicking and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. Derek lets out a low growl as his hands hold on to the headboard above him tightly. 

Stiles' face shoots up in surprise, eyes wide and mouth parted and slick with Derek's juices, "Whoa, Derek. What the hell was that?". Derek is breathing heavy, chest heaving. Stiles flicks and rubs his nipple again and gets another low growl from the Alpha. Stiles watches his reaction and comes to the conclusion that Derek has sensitive nipples. 

"Stiles please," Derek whines, "Please keep eating me out," and tilts his hips up towards Stiles' face, keeping his eyes closed. His face flushes red too embarrassed to look at Stiles. 

"Yeah, Derek, don't worry. I'll get back to eating you out. Lick that sweet pussy and make you come on my face. You'd like that huh, Derek?"

Derek moans and feels the tip of Stiles' tongue prod at his pussy's entrance, his mouth sucking him. Derek locks his knees behind Stiles' head and pulls him down further. He knows he's about to come when Stiles' tongue hits his g-spot. Derek growls as he comes, flooding Stiles' mouth with his sweetness.

Stiles pulls off with a wet noise, easing Derek's legs from his shoulders. He's still hard so he pats Derek's thigh and instructs him to get on all fours.

"We've got time."

**Author's Note:**

> [The sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1697171) . Though I might expand this fic.


End file.
